ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Braxton
Braxton I can't say I agree that the Braxton who ended up on earth for 30 years would have been wiped. Nothing else of the timeline was. The existance of Sela proves you can come back from alternative futures that consequently never happen. There's no reason why the 29th Century Starfleet don't pick up the alternative Braxton. The concept of temporal re-integration ties this down quite nicely; you collect different versions of the same person where they've strayed in the timeline and then put them together. I could see why this would cause a psychotic episode in Braxton when he reaches the age he was when rescued from Earth. I suppose that's a long way of saying that I don't quite agree with the view of Trek timelines presented here.LordJuss 11:05, 24 Sep 2004 (CEST) Mistake Braxton and Daniels are from different centuries. Braxton 29th, Daniels 31st. :That is very true, but since Daniels isn't referenced at all in the article, I don't see where the mistake lies. You may be mistaking the reference to the humanoid figure who attempted to alter events of the 22nd century, who was from the 29th century. --From Andoria with Love 00:13, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Same Braxton? I'm not entirely sure that I'm able to believe that both Braxtons are supposed to be the same person. There is an increadible lack of evidence to support that the two are even the same person other than they share the same name. It could very well be they are siblings, or related somehow as grandfather/father/son. A century is a long time; both being from the 29th doesn't mean they lived at the same time in that century. – Cygnis 09:00, 23 May 2007 (UTC) : What are you talking about? He explicitly refers to the events in and : * BRAXTON: "I asked for her help once. She refused and I ended up stranded in the late twentieth century. ... After three decades with those post-industrial barbarians I had to go through extensive rehabilitation before I could return to duty." : So I'm not sure how this is considered "an incredible lack of evidence".--Alan 12:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Words of Mass Speculation: :It has been highly speculated that Braxton became the humanoid figure who would attempt to alter the events of the 22nd century throughout ''Star Trek: Enterprise. He is perhaps the prime suspect, as both he and the mysterious figure originate from the 29th century. If this turns out to be true, however, one has to wonder why he would only be able to communicate through time and not travel through it as he does on Star Trek: Voyager (temporal communications less easy to track than temporal ship, or perhaps he had become a rogue agent and lost the use of the Relativity?). :One possible speculation for the two faces of Braxton is with all the temporal incursions surrounding Starling, and ''Voyager and indirectly the Temporal Cold War of the 22nd century, could possibly have resulted in Braxton having a different mother than before, or perhaps on the father's side minor changes in lineage that had little to no effect on the family name but was enough to affect the gene pool. Either way, we see the different face.'' Which I have since removed. Reason: Who? What? When? Where? and Why? --Alan 16:07, 30 May 2007 (UTC) More Speculation? While I've left it in, I was wondering what others think of the speculative nature of the last paragraph: :Braxton's attempt to sabotage and destroy Voyager stemmed from an event where Voyager caused Braxton to be relieved of command, forced back into rehabilitation and retirement. It is possible that the cause of that was indeed his own actions in trying to destroy Voyager (which would be an example of the Pogo paradox). It is very possible that by going back in time and trying to destroy Voyager, his past self was implicated and arrested for crimes he was going to commit, reintegrated, and rehabilitated; then, suffering from temporal psychosis, sought to destroy the ship (Voyager) and the person (Janeway) that had caused him so much suffering, thus creating a cycle in which he recreated the exact same circumstances in which he was punished for. It is also worth noting that in every instance in which Braxton meets havoc involving Voyager that we witness is his own fault. When Braxton goes back to destroy Voyager because its debris was found in the future, it ended up being his own ship that would have destroyed it, which would not have happened if not for his attempt to destroy Voyager. (VOY: "Relativity") While I don't know that it would be necessary to strip this out of the article, I wonder if it would be better formatted differently (actually, to format it pretty much like it is in the quote above). --umrguy42 15:36, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :: I would agree with you. It should probably be removed because it's pure speculation. Cygnis 02:15, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's worse than that; it's inaccurate speculation; as referenced above, the psychotic Braxton specifically refers to the events of Future's End as the source of his grudge against Janeway. :::: I've removed it. I watched both Braxton episodes recently and there was no mention or discussion of any of this. The above passage seems to be fan speculation. -FC 12:58, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Braxton's Timeline I was just watching and I noticed something odd. The Braxton that came first, ie. the beginning of the 2 parters to destroy Voyager, appeared fairly old. But the one at the end of the 2nd part when he came to bring Voyager back looked much younger. Is it possible he first encountered Voyager then, then went back in time to destroy Voyager? But i suppose not, becuase that would alter the ending where Voyager blows up the Time Ship wih Starling in it. But did anyone notice it? -Ooiue 16:03 6th March 2010 (UTC) Future's End, Part II I believe there may be an error in this section: Braxton had traveled back in time to escort Voyager back to their proper place and time. Janeway asked him if he could take them to 24th century, but Braxton had to uphold the Temporal Prime Directive. (VOY: "Future's End", "Future's End, Part II") It has been a while since I have seen this episode. It stands to reason that Voyager would have to be returned to the 24th century. I would have to re-watch the episode to be certain, but I believe Janeway asked if Voyager could be returned to 24th century Earth (rather than all the way back to the Delta Quadrant). :Yes, she asked to be returned to Earth in the 24th Century. Are you saying that the part above should say "Earth in the 24th Century"? I'm not clear on that. As an aside, please sign your talk page posts by typing ~~~~. 31dot 10:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC)